


then i became greedy

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me guess,” Stiles says teasingly, rising up to his knees, almost hovering over Peter. “If I ever need to blow off some steam again, you’re just one phone call away? I know better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	then i became greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "oh christ i just wanted you to fuck me. and then i became greedy, i wanted you to love me. - tracy emen"

Peter’s sweaty. He’s out of breath. His cotton sheets are sticking to his body as Stiles slides away from him and drops down beside Peter. Stiles laughs to himself, utterly relaxed after having had an orgasm fucked right out of him, and stretches languidly. His fingernails scratch against the wooden headboard of Peter’s bed and his toes tremble for a few seconds before Stiles relaxes again with a sigh.

“God, I needed that,” Stiles murmurs. 

It’s the middle of the day. The curtains in Peter’s bedroom are open, and sunlight streams in through the window, catching on Stiles’ chest and neck, dappled across his cheeks. There’s a shallow gathering of sweat in the hollow of Stiles’ throat. It shimmers as Stiles moves, swallows, breathes – Peter can’t take his eyes off it.

Peter licks his lips and swallows past a dry mouth. “Glad I could help.”

“Yeah right!” Stiles rolls toward him, fingers walking up the center of Peter’s chest as a mischievous smile quirks at Stiles’ lips. “Let me guess,” Stiles says teasingly, rising up to his knees, almost hovering over Peter. “If I ever need to blow off some steam again, you’re just one phone call away? I know better.”

His fingers walk all the way up to Peter’s throat and then jump to tap him on the nose. The surprised squeak that Stiles makes when Peter snatches his hand and brings it to his mouth is delightful. Growling softly, he nips at Stiles’ finger pads, earning another uncertain squeal. Then Stiles is crawling into his space, threading his fingers into Peter’s hair, kissing his mouth with a hunger that leaves Peter breathless again.

Stiles presses a last kiss to the corner of Peter’s lips. “You’re so weird after sex,” he whispers, gaze jumping all over Peter’s face like there’s something to be deciphered from his expression. “Softer,” he elaborates. “You know, like… I don’t know.” He shrugs one shoulder, looking away. “I guess it doesn’t matter. No one would believe me if I told them anyway.”

“It does seem rather far-fetched,” Peter replies.

His fingers itch as Stiles draws away. He wants to drag Stiles back to him, under him. He wants to watch Stiles fall apart under his hands again, feel his heartbeat in his blood, have his scent clinging to the back of his throat as he gasps and gasps and gasps.

“Well I should go.” Stiles is already reaching for his clothes, pulling them on with jerky purposeful movements. By the time he turns back toward Peter, he’s dressed and lifting his backpack onto one shoulder. He gives Peter’s naked body a lingering once over. “Damn, Peter.”

Peter pats the empty space beside him. “You could always stay.”

“I could,” Stiles agrees, rocking forward on his toes and then back again to his heels. “But we both know that’s a terrible idea.”

“My favorite,” Peter purrs. “Tell me more.”

“Well, I mean–” Stiles gestures at himself. “I know I’m fucking irresistible and shit. You’d hate it if you got, like attached or something.”

Peter purses his lips. “Or something,” he echoes. “That _would_ be a fate worse than death.”

Stiles grins. “Rude, coming from a guy who’s actually died before.”

“I could be nicer,” Peter suggests.

“Liar,” Stiles retorts quickly, though he doesn’t seem bothered by the idea.

Peter reaches out, palm an open temptation. “I could be _much_ nicer.”

Stiles laughs at this and starts shifting away, toward the door. “How about a rain check? You can be as nice as you want to be, but… Next time.”

Sighing as if extremely put out, Peter lets Stiles make his escape. The apartment feels awfully quiet without Stiles’ presence, all his noise and scent. If he tries hard enough, he can hear Stiles stumbling down the stairs to the parking lot and getting into his jeep. It doesn’t surprise him anymore that Stiles leaves right after sex. It used to. He imagined Stiles as the type to crash right after he came, but instead, it’s like he’s wired to _gogogo_. He’s out like a shot, every time. Like he can’t get away from Peter fast enough. It’s only lately that Stiles has started to linger for snippets of conversation or kisses. It gets Peter’s hopes up – that one day, Stiles might stay.

Peter rolls onto his back and stretches out over the sheets, legs splayed and hands folded behind his head. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/123625509160)


End file.
